Safe
by mockingjayfelicis
Summary: Prompt. Oneshot. It's the final night of Annie's Victory Tour and Finnick protects her from a sleazy Capitol citizen.


**Prompt: Can you please write a prompt where Finnick get a jealous? I don't know why but I love a protective And jealous Finnick.**

Annie shuffled her feet inwards and closed her arms around her body as she studied the table lined with silver trays full of exquisite Capitol food in front of her. She didn't recognise any of it. The dress she had been told to wear made her feel very uncomfortable – it was extremely low cut and barely covered her modesty. The orchestra played well, but they played foreign tunes, tunes that Annie did not know or like. Strangers from the Capitol with their neon wigs and flamboyant outfits filled each and every part of the dance floor. They were supposedly celebrating Annie's victory, but since none of them had uttered a word to Annie since she arrived, she doubted that this was the case.

Annie's Victory Tour had been turbulent so far, to say the least. In some districts, she was so distraught that she was physically unable to walk out onto the stage set up in front of the Justice Building, so her mentor, Finnick, had to take her place and give the traditional eulogy to the fallen tributes instead. On the occasions when she was able to walk out onto the stage, the vastness of the crowd left her close to speechless, and her hands shook as she struggled to read from the cards that the District 4 escort had provided her with. Annie was relieved that tonight was the last night of the Tour, and that tomorrow morning, she'd be home and safe, away from the Capitol and the cameras and the paparazzi. But she had to get through this nightmare of a party first.

She couldn't even have Finnick stand by her side. President Snow had ordered them to stay apart throughout the evening. He had caught on to the adoring looks they gave each other, the hugs that lasted a little too long, and the kisses they shared when they thought they were in private. He said that being attached would put Finnick out of work, and would tarnish Annie's image of being an attractive, brave and single Victor.

So, Annie stood at one side of the celebration, and Finnick, the other. Neither of them interacted much with the other guests. Annie gave her victory speech in front of the Presidential Palace and Finnick followed behind with a note about how proud he was that District 4 had created another Victor and how he very much looked forward to working with Annie as a fellow mentor in the future. They thanked each other politely, but once they dismounted the stage, they exchanged no words.

Annie felt shy and awkward and scared now that she was alone. In fact, she'd felt shy and awkward and scared ever since she came out of the arena. But it wasn't so bad when Finnick was around. He had a calming influence on her. He knew all the right things to say and just how to say them. He knew when Annie needed comforting and when to leave her alone. He never told her 'cheer up' or 'don't cry'. He respected her grief. But most important of all, he knew how vulnerable she was. She never felt like she had to explain herself to him, because he knew. He'd been there before. He'd suffered the panic, the guilt, the depression, just like her. And he could remember it. They were the same. They were one.

Annie was considering reaching for a miniature muffin, decorated with tie-dye fondant, rainbow sprinkles and a small cherry, but was startled as someone approached her and the deserted food table.

"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?"

Standing beside Annie was a young man, only in his twenties, dressed in a crisp white shirt, red tie, black pinstripe trousers and shiny black shoes. His face was completely free of make-up, and his hair looked like it was still its natural colour of dark brown. The only indication that he was from the Capitol, apart from his silly-sounding accent, was a large dark blue stone sitting in a solid gold ring around his right forefinger. Annie knew immediately that it was real – no one in the districts would be able to afford such fine jewellery, except from maybe the very wealthiest inhabitants of District One, which produced luxury items.

"Um... no. No, you didn't frighten me," Annie smiled, trying her best to compose herself.

She was startled so easily now. The Games had made her extra vigilant, extra aware, and the slightest noise or movement was enough to send her into fight mode.

"I'm Ludovic Greenlaw."

He held out his hand and Annie shook it timidly.

"Annie Cresta."

"I know who you are, Annie Cresta," Ludovic smirked.

Annie was lost for words, so she just smiled nervously.

"I thought I should introduce myself, seeing as this is your party and all."

Ludovic helped himself to a poured glass of champagne from the back of the table, and looked directly into Annie's eyes while he drank from it.

"I wouldn't say it's my party exactly," she replied.

"I beg to differ," Ludovic placed the empty glass back down on the table. "My father owns Capitol TV, the channel that broadcasts The Hunger Games."

"I know," said Annie. "I mean, I didn't know that your father owns Capitol TV, but I know what it is. It's the only channel we have back home."

"Really?" asked a surprised and intrigued Ludovic, reaching for another glass of champagne. "How come?"

"It's the only channel deemed suitable for our viewing," Annie explained. "They banned all the other ones. All of our viewing and reading material in the districts is assessed and monitored by the Capitol."

"That sounds fascinating," said Ludovic said in a sarcastic tone.

"You did ask," Annie mumbled, looking away from him.

"I don't want to talk about television, Annie. I want to talk about you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Annie was beginning to feel panicked. There was something about Ludovic that made her feel intimidated. Whether it was the fact that his father was one of the most powerful men in the country, or the fact that he was so blunt with her, or the fact that he was now onto his third glass of champagne since their conversation started, she didn't know. All she knew is that she wanted to him to leave.

"You're a very smart girl, Annie Cresta," Ludovic continued.

"Thank you," said Annie quietly, desperately trying to think of a way to abandon the situation without appearing rude.

"It wasn't a compliment. It was an observation."

"Right."

"You're also very beautiful. Smart and beautiful girls need rich men. Do you have a rich man, Annie?"

"I... uh..."

As Annie attempted to form a coherent sentence, she noticed that Ludovic's eyes had moved from her own down to her breasts, which were almost completely exposed due to the ridiculous dress that her stylist had chosen for her. Ludovic took a step towards her. Annie took a step back, her breathing beginning to quicken.

"Oh, don't be like that..."

Ludovic placed his hand on Annie's bare shoulder and began slowly sliding it down towards her chest.

"No, please..." she gasped, continuing to move backwards.

"Hey!"

Annie turned to see Finnick only feet away from them, teeth gritted, hands curled into fists. She felt a wave of relief wash over her. Whatever danger she was in, it was gone now.

Ludovic immediately removed his hand from Annie's chest and retreated backwards. Finnick furiously grabbed him by the collar and smashed him into the food table, causing it to collapse. Ludovic lay there on the ground, his smart clothes stained by all the snacks and drinks. There were several shouts and cries from the dance floor as people realised what was happening. Finnick leaned over Ludovic and lowered his voice to a deadly murmur.

"If you ever so much as look at her again, I'll kill you. Don't think I won't, because I will. I've killed eleven kids and I can sure as hell kill you too. You understand?"

Ludovic nodded, the fear within him displayed on his face.

Finnick straightened up and enveloped Annie in a secure and reassuring hug.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, holding Annie's face gently in his hands.

Annie blinked the tears away and nodded.

"I am now," she managed a smile.


End file.
